Ten months
by Nosky
Summary: [EXO][TaoRis] Ce n'est plus possible... Rien. Il ne put rien dire. Estomaqué par la tournure mélodramatique qu'avaient pris les choses en si peu de temps. Vraiment si peu de temps ? Dix mois, ce n'était pas rien après tout. Retrouvailles houleuses et douloureuses entre deux jeunes hommes ayant pris des chemins différents. Tao, toujours membre d'Exo. Kris, ne l'étant plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Ten months.  
><strong>

**Auteur: Nosky**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Date: 18/01/2015  
><strong>

**Info: Yaoi / Tao x Kris  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: L'amertume n'est agréable que dans le citron<br>

Cela faisait un long moment depuis leur dernière entrevue. La tension était si élevée dans l'air qu'ils suffoquaient presque. En effet, l'atmosphère était intensément insupportable. Ils s'observaient l'un l'autre comme si personne n'était aux alentours, comme deux prisonniers d'une bulle qu'ils ne pouvaient désormais plus éclater.

Les autres ne pouvaient dire un mot, ou plutôt ils attendaient simplement que les deux jeunes homme se réveillent de ce moment d'absence qu'ils semblaient partager afin de poursuivre la conversation qu'ils tentaient d'entretenir avec l'ancien membre de la team. C'était si compliqué pour les garçons d'atteindre la conscience du blond. Il était complètement ailleurs et Tao l'avait simplement laissé dans ce drôle d'état dont il était la victime. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi devant les autres garçonnets. Il allait se ridiculiser en montrant ce genre de réaction.

Il aurait dû être heureux, s'il n'était pas si choqué. Il n'y pouvait rien, son corps ne réagissait plus, même pas un peu. Ses lèvres recommencèrent à se mouver lorsqu'il les humidifia à l'aide de sa fine langue. Néanmoins, il était déjà trop tard. Tous les autres s'étaient déjà précipité près de l'ancien leader que le brun dévisageait durement, alors qu'ils se bousculaient tous pour être le premier à sauter dans les bras du blond.

_Lui aussi voulait un câlin._

_Un gros câlin._

Un de ceux qui peut effacer toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti durant les longs mois où il n'avait pas vu son visage. Pas une seule fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il sentit un petit pincement de tristesse et de ressentiment s'épanouir lentement dans son cœur. Il savait que ça allait arriver. Il savait qu'un jour il allait être la victime de ces sentiments atroces et horrifiques. Vivre ça était bien plus douloureux à ses yeux qu'être abandonné, que de rester seul, car il avait réalisé il y a déjà longtemps que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Alors, comme toujours, il resta en arrière et perdura ainsi avec difficulté pendant que tous les bavardages intempestifs causaient un bourdonnement terrible dans ses pauvres oreilles. Elles étaient clairement violentées par les exclamations des voix que les jeunes possédaient. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine distinguer la véritable expression qu'il cachait derrière ce masque. Il gardait certaines choses pour lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus, et une sorte d'amertume se répandit à travers son être entier.

Il ne bougea pas, pas tant que ses partenaires se décident à enfin changer de lieu de rencontre. Ils choisirent, sans le consulter plus que ça, qu'il était grand temps d'aller se déguster un petit met, et quoi de mieux que le restaurant qu'ils fréquentaient anciennement ? Une salve de souvenirs remonta dans l'esprit de Tao, qui enclencha ses premiers pas uniquement lorsqu'il vit que les autres étaient en train de disparaître de sa vue. Même le blondinet ne se préoccupait plus de lui, il s'attelait à faire rire la galerie avec ses attitudes disparates habituelles. Il avait toujours été un peu spécial, peu de gens le comprenaient.

_Tao était l'un de ceux qui le comprenaient._

_C'est ce qu'il pensait._

_Avant._

Malgré l'odeur fumante et aguicheuse de viande, rien ne lui donnait envie. La gorge sèche, la langue endolorie et pâteuse, il ne parvenait pas à dire un mot en la présence de son homologue. Il avait beau essayer à maintes reprises de prendre part à la conversation, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait que regarder ses pieds s'étendre en dessous de la table. Les douze jeunes gens étaient assis face à face sur deux banquettes. Six de chaque côtés et Tao était au fond de celle de droite, enfermé-là dans son coin.

L'enjôlement général ne faisait qu'amplifier cette drôle de sensation qui rampait dangereusement au fond de son estomac à la rechercher de nourriture qu'elle pourrait forcer à faire sortir. Des nausées à répétition lui firent tourner la tête, surtout lorsque le plat de résistance se manifesta sur la petite coupelle noire qui lui était destinée. Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres rosées et la pressa dessus afin de retenir cette envie plus que naissante, ainsi que de ne pas régurgiter sur la planche en bois qui leur servait de support. Il força les cinq garçonnets à bouger leurs fessiers musclés pour qu'il puisse sortir de là et se hâter vers les toilettes sans un mot de plus.

« – Qu'est-ce qu'il a Tao depuis tout à l'heure ?

– Hn, j'sais pas, mais je peux prendre sa bouffe du coup ?

– Ah, quelle bande de gamins. Laissez cette nourriture là où elle est. »

Deux yeux suivirent le dénommé Tao s'éloigner. Deux lèvres cessèrent de se mouver au moment où les autres poursuivirent leur conversation enfantine sur celui qui gagnerait la viande du fuyard. Il quitta finalement la table à son tour pour prendre la direction des toilettes. Personne ne se questionna, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se mettre des coups de baguettes pour chiper les morceaux survivants dans la minuscule assiette ronde.

Devant la grande glace accolée au lavabo, il retraçait chacun de ses traits dégoulinant d'eau fraîche. Il s'était doucement aspergé le visage et toute sueur froide avait lentement rendu l'âme. Il ne se sentait qu'un peu mieux, et malheureusement, rien n'était prêt de s'arranger. Surtout pas lorsqu'il eut la surprise et l'effroi de poser son regard sur la figure pâle qui le suivait des yeux dans ses moindres faits et gestes. La porte avait grincé mais il n'avait rien eu la chance d'entendre, avec ce fichu bourdonnement qui résonnait dans son esprit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord du meuble qui tenait le vasque encore humide et il sentit un long frissonnement lui remonter la colonne. Que faisait-il ici à un tel moment ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé les autres en arrière ? Tout un tas de questions transperçaient son esprit déjà largement assez tourmenté.

Il était tout d'abord resté immobile face au brun, le violant de ses pupilles qui se reflétaient dans le miroir. Il jouait là-dessus et il savait y faire. L'ex partenaire de Tao avait toujours su comment le mettre dans tous ses états et malheureusement pour lui, même après tout ce temps, il était toujours aussi faible face à ses agissements. C'était une chose irrévocable. Il ne pouvait qu'adopter ce genre de réaction en sa présence. C'est pour cette raison presque évidente qu'il se colla au même meuble sur lequel il prenait appui, comme pour prendre du recul face à son comparse. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet particulier après réflexion car celui-ci avança tout de même pour le rejoindre, quoi que Tao en dise.

Comme apeuré, il tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme pour disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Sa tête se ramassa sur ses épaules tandis que de longues phalanges gelées retracèrent la ligne de sa nuque, ce qui le força à se raidir bien plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant. Il allait implorer la pitié de vive voix quand tout se déroula bien trop vite à son goût. Il perdit la notion du temps une fois que des lèvres humides et tièdes se posèrent sur les siennes sans plus de discussion. Alors c'était ça ? Il pensait pouvoir revenir comme si de rien n'était ?

_Il en était hors de question._

Il prit la résolution de le repousser brusquement en posant ses mains sur son torse. Il pensait réellement qu'il trouverait la force intérieure de le jeter comme un malpropre, et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne put que s'accrocher lamentablement à sa chemise cintrée qui laissait paraître son corps finement sculpté, svelte. C'était une torture de le pousser dans ses retranchement. Est-ce qu'il avait fait exprès de porter ce genre de vêtements lors de leurs retrouvailles ? C'était bien son style de calculer un tel coup par avance. Il lui en voulait un peu pour ça aussi de pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise et si facilement.

Son crâne se fit renverser entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mirer son propre reflet fondre sous l'emprise de cet homme qui n'était plus qu'un étranger à son cœur, si tenté qu'il veuille avouer un jour le contraire. Ses deux prunelles brillaient de bonheur et sûrement de larmes également, alors qu'il pouvait constater l'acharnement dont son compagnon chinois faisait preuve à dévorer ses lippes désormais meurtries. Comme un chacal qui se jetterait sur une carcasse, il réservait un traitement tout particulier à son partenaire qui semblait lui avoir manquer. Enfin, Tao s'en convainquait comme il le pouvait.

A bout de souffle, il posa tout de même le point final de ce baiser bien plus à sens unique que partagé et n'émit aucun son. Il n'avait pas vraiment à se justifier de son action, après tout, ne sortaient-ils pas ensemble ? Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de parler car le plus petit s'enquérit de prononcer quelques paroles qui se voulaient moins accueillantes qu'il l'aurait espéré, alors que celui-ci caressait ses lèvres de son pouce le plus tendrement du monde, Tao afficha deux yeux perdus dans le vague, comme noyé dans ses songes. Prostré, il était droit comme un I.

« Tu crois vraiment... Que tu as encore le droit de faire ça.. ? »

Les petites perles salées qui ne roulaient plus sur son visage retrouvèrent très facilement le chemin précédant pour gorger d'eau l'expression choquée qu'il arborait. Ce fut un terrible choc pour son homologue. Il ne s'était pas une seule fois posé la question à propos de son départ. Allait-il causer des problèmes ? Changerait-il la nature de la relation qui les unissait ? Jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer ce type de scénario catastrophe. Pourtant, il devait y faire face. Il devait faire face à un véritable cadavre que l'absence avait rongé. Tremblant, le plus jeune tenta vainement d'essuyer son faciès à plusieurs reprises et perdit finalement celui-ci dans ses manches en poussant son homonyme.

_Il le repoussait ouvertement._

_Il avait réuni une once de courage._

« Jamais je ne pourrais oublier... Ces dix longs mois... »

Pas un mot. Un profond silence s'empara de la pièce alors que Tao ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de frotter ses pommettes et ses lèvres jusqu'à les voir rougir, jusqu'à provoquer une faible irritation de son épiderme.

« Kris... Ce n'est plus possible... »

Rien. Il ne put rien dire. Estomaqué par la tournure mélodramatique qu'avaient pris les choses en si peu de temps. Vraiment si peu de temps ? Dix mois, ce n'était pas rien après tout.

« Kris... »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre: Ten months.  
><strong>

**Auteur: Nosky**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Date: 24/01/2015  
><strong>

**Info: Yaoi / Tao x Kris  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Le lendemain est toujours pire que la veille<span>

Une fièvre s'élevant en lui, son corps porteur d'une folie grossissante, il crut défaillir.

Jamais un cauchemar n'avait été si oppressant. Il avait beau repassé encore et encore les scènes dans sa tête, il ne pouvait toujours pas en revenir. Il avait cette impression d'être comme un enfant impuissant lorsque ses parents le gronderaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part pleurer, trembler et haïr. Ceci étaient ses seuls options envisageables. Il était pourtant décidé à ne pas trembler, à ne plus pleurer et à ne pas tomber si bas que la haine deviendrait la seule réponse possible à ce nouveau retournement dans sa vie. Il pensait avoir assez morflé les derniers mois pour pouvoir être épargné aujourd'hui.

Mais la Vie n'avait jamais été une alliée. Au contraire, elle savait frapper là où cela faisait le plus mal et surtout au moment où ça pourrait faire le plus mal. Comme si elle calculait comment détruire un homme en moins de temps possible mais de la manière la plus sadique. Tao y avait souvent pensé, il en était toujours revenu à la même conclusion : « A quoi bon tout ce train-train quotidien ? ». Au fond, tout était vain à ses yeux. Ce soir particulièrement, sûrement plus que toutes les autres soirées.

En réalité, son mauvais rêve s'était déjà échappé depuis un moment. Depuis une poignée d'heures maintenant. Pourtant, il pouvait encore sentir son odeur imprégnée sur sa peau et ses vêtements, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu de là. Même après s'être gratté chaque mètre carré de son épiderme tel un fou furieux, il savait qu'elle était encore là. Elle empestait et remplissait ses narines jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais supporter cette proximité qu'il avait expérimenté durant la poignée d'heures dernières. C'était définitif.

_Définitif ?_

_Il allait s'en convaincre._

_Il devait s'en convaincre._

La nuit s'annonçait être bien longue à la longueur où cette histoire avançait. Il ne parvenait plus à fermer un œil alors qu'il ne cessait de ressasser les événements qu'il avait été forcé de traverser. Pourtant, un seul son résonnait encore dans son esprit : celui d'une gifle. Il n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère, c'est le moins qu'on aurait pu dire. En effet, comme seul réflexe après la fin de la discussion que Kris et lui avaient mené, il lui avait assené une merveilleuse claque qui avait fait devenir sa pommette et l'intégralité de sa joue totalement écarlate. Bien sûr, il s'en était voulu, un peu. Un petit pincement lui avait pris le cœur et il ne pouvait que manifester son embarras par ses dents sur sa lèvre, la torturant comme pour se punir de ses actes malveillants.

Personne n'avait posé de question lorsqu'il avait décidé de reprendre sa veste et de quitter subitement la petite sauterie que les membres avaient organisé à son insu. Bien entendu, certains grognèrent de voir le plus petit de l'équipe chinoise partir si tôt. Il se mangea même une réflexion qu'il aurait préféré ne pas attendre. Celle-ci le blessant bien plus profondément qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

_« Tu ne restes même pas profiter de Kris ? Enfin, on ne sait pas quand on pourra le revoir ! » _

Profiter de lui ? Dans cette histoire, c'était plutôt de lui dont on avait profité. Pourquoi devrait-il continuer à partager la même table que ce crétin ? Il se connaissait, il n'avait pas un fond méchant mais une fois la trahison subit, il n'oublierait jamais et la noirceur de ses sentiments ne cesserait plus jamais de s'intensifier. Après tout, chaque être humain touchait un jour ou l'autre une limite maximum qui n'était autre que notre propre borne d'arrêt d'urgent. Tao avait atteint sa limite lors du septième mois après la disparition de son partenaire et grand ami. Il avait tenté de tenir bon. Finalement il avait lâché prise comme tout être doté d'un minimum de sensibilité. Il avait le malheur d'en posséder trop, de la sensibilité. Tous les autres membres du groupe n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter.

_« Tu pleures trop panda. »_

Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de s'endurcir et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer encore et encore. Il se décourageait rarement et sa force de caractère contrastait totalement avec son comportement de trouillard de première. Il était assez acharné pour achever tout travail qu'il commençait. C'était sûrement la principale raison pour laquelle il avait abandonné la quête qui portait le nom de son ancien amant, qu'il n'avait plus versé une seule larme depuis ça, et qu'il avait pu frapper son homonyme de sang-froid une poignée d'heures plus tôt. Non pas qu'il était fier des progrès qu'il avait fait mais il devait bien avouer que le détachement qu'il avait réussi à adopter dans cette situation le faisait cyniquement sourire.

_Ni heureux, ni triste, il nageait dans un océan de pleine perdition._

Lorsqu'il réussit à enfin fermer les yeux, il entendit de vagues bruits qui résonnèrent dans ses tympans. C'étaient les garçons, ils venaient à peine de rentrer et ils faisaient un vacarme du diable. Impossible de les rater ceux-là. Franchement, ils n'étaient pas très fins. Mais Tao avait l'habitude et ça le rassurait un peu de savoir qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans cette grande mansion. Enfin, grande était un bien grand mot. C'était sa peur qui faisait parler sa conscience et exagérait les choses bien trop facilement. Un peureux rédhibitoire, voilà ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas osé sortir un orteil de sa couverture depuis qu'il avait éteint les lumières, et pour cause il avait couru dans son lit dès lors qu'il avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur, imaginant les plus terribles esprits le dévorant sur place. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu retenir une sorte de couinement ridicule qui le féminisait plus qu'autre chose.

Ses paupières clignaient désormais d'elles-même alors que le sommeil le gagnait lentement. Décidément, lui qui pensait faire nuit blanche, la venue des autres et la sécurité qu'il ressentit grâce à leur présence était d'un grand secours. Ainsi, sa vue se flouta petit à petit pour laisser une simple tâche jaunâtre et lumineuse devenir vaporeuse au niveau de la bordure de la porte de sa chambre. Il se laissait bercer volontiers par cette atmosphère de pur douceur. Entre la chaleur de sa grosse couette molletonnée, les petits rayons de lumière qui lui faisait vriller les mirettes et les voix rauques des autres membres qui étaient une parfaite mélodie, il ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Enfin bien sûr que si, il pouvait toujours réclamer un peu de chaleur humaine, autre que celle fournit par son propre corps enfourné sous ses plusieurs couches de tissu.

Dieu devait avoir entendu sa prière lorsqu'un grand fracas le tira à peine de ses songes. Il aperçut une silhouette sombre aux contours imprécis se diriger vers son lit et s'y glisser sans un mot. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve après tout, personne ne venait jamais dormir avec lui. Plus personne ne le faisait. Seul Kris avait l'habitude de venir partager son lit et il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un d'autre soit là à remuer ses pieds entre les siens, comme pour jouer, le taquiner. C'était sûrement un rêve. Oui, certainement. Ce devait être ça. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication probable et envisageable. Il se laissa alors aller de nouveau au sommeil sans récidiver.

Ce songe était vraiment agréable, malgré son caractère illusoire. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le lendemain, tout disparaîtrait. Il profitait juste de ces deux bras qui étaient enroulés autour de ses hanches, de cette douceur que quelqu'un lui adressait gratuitement. Quoi que fusse cette apparition, un fantôme, un démon ou bien un ange, il souhaitait qu'il ne quitte plus jamais ses draps. L'expression même de ses désirs se concentrait en une masse qui le surprotégeait, juste comme il aimait.

_« Tao, je regrette tant. Si tu savais. Je sais combien j'ai été égoïste. Je sais tout ça. »_

Voilà des mots qu'il aurait souhaité entendre ce soir. Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé et il n'espérait plus que ça arrive un jour. Il ne voulait plus que son ex partenaire lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un soupire. Il était décisif sur ce point-là. Pourtant, ces mots lui faisaient incroyablement de bien alors qu'ils résonnaient chaudement dans le creux de son oreille. Deux lèvres caressaient son cartilage piercé et il ne pouvait que frissonner de toutes ces attentions. Si seulement Kris pouvait être encore là. Si seulement il n'était pas parti, si seulement tous deux pouvaient poursuivre leur histoire idyllique comme auparavant. Tout ça n'était rien de plus qu'un tas de cendres parties en fumée.

Seulement, il déchanta bien vite quand il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme il l'avait espéré, il ne restait plus rien. Juste un immense et béant vide dans son dos, si bien qu'il n'osa même pas se retourner pour constater le vain espoir qu'il s'était permis. Il mordit sa lèvre. Il s'en voulait. Pendant un instant, il aurait aimé se retourné et apercevoir la touffe blonde de Kris. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer ses doigts entre ses mèches pour dégager son front, lui voler quelques baisers le plus timidement du monde, et enfin appeler son prénom en le murmurant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre enfin les yeux. Tout ceci n'était plus que souvenirs et regrets. De profonds souvenirs et de douloureux regrets.

Il sortir alors du lit après avoir inspecté son réveil pour voir l'heure. 6H15, et une odeur amère de café dans tout le logis, quelques voix qui bataillent en tentant de se faire discrètes.

Enroulé dans sa couverture tel un saucisson, il décida de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà levés. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient que très peu et encore allongés sur le canapé à émerger dans un sale état. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le second sofa qui faisait face au premier et les genoux collés à son torse, il lança un oreiller en direction des deux autres, ajoutant d'une voix presque mesquine.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû tant boire, vous ressemblez à de vrais zombies. »

Les autres se firent silencieux, si jamais leurs employeurs apprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ils seraient foutu. C'était sûr et certain. Alors, pour faire taire le plus petit, ils lui éjectèrent l'objet qu'ils s'étaient reçus en pleine face et d'un geste de main, Luhan fit mine d'indiquer à Tao de baisser le volume pour que personne n'entende ce qu'il venait de dire. Il inspecta ensuite les lieux en tournant sa tête de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche de manière on ne peut plus anxieuse. Le panda ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre alors qu'il hochait simplement la tête à la remarque du jeune aux cheveux en barbe-à-papa.

« A quelle heure vous êtes rentrés ? Je n'ai pas regardé tout à l'heure. »

Les quelques garçons se jetèrent des regards hébétés alors qu'ils ne ressemblaient à rien d'autre que de terribles idiots. Aucun ne pouvait répondre à une question si évidente et Tao crut perdre foi en l'humanité lorsqu'il put observer XiuMin se rendormir sur l'épaule de Luhan tout en bavant sur celle-ci, détrempant le pauvre morceau de tissu qui n'avait rien demandé. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui était leur journée de repos et qu'ils ne seraient pas obligés de se montrer en public. Qui plus est, le manager ne passerait pas par ici étant donné qu'il était assigné à son bureau pour régler de nouvelles offres d'interviews, d'émissions et fan-conférences en tout genre. Pauvre homme, il travaillait peut-être bien plus qu'eux.

Tout son corps frémit alors quand une grosse voix bien trop familière sut répondre à sa question. Il connaissait la personne à qui elle appartenait et il ne voulait pas poser ses pupilles sur lui. Il en était hors de question. Tout cela ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être vrai. Que faisait-il ici alors qu'il était sensé être parti depuis la veille ?

_« Vers trois heures du matin. Oh, bonjour Tao. »_

Finalement, il trouva le courage de croiser les prunelles de son homonyme qui avait daigné le saluer. Il ne put que susurrer calmement, son sourire de plus tôt se craquelant pour finir en lambeaux.

_« Bonjour, Kris. »_


End file.
